My True Love gave to me
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Once Upon a Time there was a young prince name Jackson 'Jack' Brewer who won his true love's heart- Kimberly 'Kim' Crawford- with 12 simple gifts for everyday before the girls favorite holiday. Christmas.
1. Part I

_**Hey guys I'm back for a holiday shot. I think this might be 3 parts. So yea... Well I might post part 2 after Christmas I don't know. Well yea. If you follow me then I feel sad/depressed/angry right now someone put a flame on one of my stories. Saying I suck FU! Even though my story had no mention of the couple she likes. Well yea. This is royal/modern.**_

_**There is one break for a section. Two for a day.**_

_**Disclaimed: I own nothing, but Nicole**__._

* * *

_Once Upon a Time there was a young prince name Jackson 'Jack' Brewer who won his true love's heart- Kimberly 'Kim' Crawford- with 12 simple gifts for everyday before the girls favorite holiday. Christmas. _

Deep in the land of Seaford a 17 year old blonde brown eyed girl ran across the hill. Her name was Kim Crawford. She was known as the Rancher's Daughter. Her life wasn't filled with intense riches but she never was ungrateful. Riches didn't matter to her but human values did. She lived in a modest White House with a ranch spread across for miles.

The blonde girl stop to catch her breath when she looked around at her surroundings. Not very much noise. Because of her fathers job he and her mother spent most time in the stables, and her brother was off in college. So she was alone for a while. Hint on a while.

"Hello Kimmy." A voice greeted. Her heart fluttered as did her annoyance. The voice belong to no other than Prince Jack Brewer. Don't get her wrong he was sweet and very charming, plus extremely good looking. With his dark mysterious eyes and dark fluffy hair that girls and even Kim once imagined running their hands through. But he always wanted to court her. It's not that she didn't like him, because she did a little bit. But she was very comfortable being who she was plus all he thought to win a girl was to flash a smile. She could just be another girl in his belt.

"Prince Jackson." She greeted bowing down. Now matter how much she like/disliked him, he was a royal. Jack smiled looking at her. Admiring her beauty. Her hair was golden as the sun, sun kissed skin, brown eyes so loving so soft, like a baby deer's. And pink pouty lips; She was the perfect image of what beauty should be like.

Not only that but her insides were beautiful as well. She loved her friends and family dearly. She didn't disrespect anyone unless they disrespected her first. She was a caring girl yet knew how to defend herself.

"Now why so hostile Kimmy?" He teased.

"I'm not hostile Prince Jackson." She replied. Jack mentally frowned. She kept calling him Jackson. How he loathed his full name. He thought they were at least friendly enough to call each other but their wanted names. Kim and Jack. He shook his head noticing the blonde girl sitting down. Sitting down along aside her, he asked again.

"So Kimmy, would you like to accomp-" he started but the blonde cut him off.

"No thank you." She answered quickly. Jack about to question she cut him off. "I've told you I'm not interested in being another girl in your belt loop."

Jack frowned. Did she really think she was like the others. Okay so maybe he did date a lot of girls mainly princesses. But his heart was set on Kim. He liked -many even loved- everything about her. Her southern accent, the cute way her nose scrunches up when she's angry, or how she bites her lip when she's nervous. The whole land even knew about Jack's massive liking towards the girl. They all thought it was so adorable. No one disagreed with the happy should-be-if someone-wasn't-so-stubborn couple.

"I hope you realize Kim-" He placed his hand on top of hers. A blush appeared on her cheeks. "That we Brewers do not give up easily." He smirked placing a kiss on her cheek before disappearing.

"Aww that was so sweet." A voice gushed. Kim, cheeks burning, turned to see the voice. A tan skinned girl with big brown eyes -much like her brother's- appeared through the trees. Her dark hair naturally wavy and she was wearing a simple green dress over her frame. It was her best friend Nicole. Also know as Jack's little sister. Her true name was Princess Nicole Rivera-Brewer.

"Tell me you did not see that."

"I did. " Nicole smirked. "You do realize he's not gonna give up until you say yes, right?" It was no lie she loved the idea of her brother betrothing the blonde girl. My best friend could be my sister.

"Yes." Kim replied. A small smile forming on her face. But soon slipping. He would try and when she rejected him again he would give up and move on. Guys didn't really try that hard. Nicole shook her head.

"Kim do not under estimate Jack-" Kim was about to speak until Nicole started playing with Kim's hair. "Soon enough you'll be my sister in law."

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a feeling." Nicole smiled. The dark haired girl bid her farewells and went back into the forest.

* * *

A tap on her window made Kim stand straight. It was night and very near Kim's curfew. After talking with the Brewer's. She quickly changed into a silky tunic that her mother use to wear. She braided her hair to the left and smiled. Nicole said later that she might come over. Kim popped her head out and looked out into the field. Her field was covered in some trees. A fresh pear tree was under her window since the blonde absolutely adores pears. But there was something in it. A partridge.

It was a game bird originated from Eurasia. She remembered. When she was a little girl her brother Cade, was hunting. The first thing he saw was a partridge with a broken wing. Instead of killing it he gave it to Kim to take care of. It was the first time she took care of animals.

Kim looked around wondering who could've put it there when she discovered a note on her windowsill. It was made of elegant paper and its own stationery with the words Brewer. She knew who it was from. Jack.

It wasn't, it was from Nicole. She wrote in pink ink.

I told you never underestimate Jack. Turn over the paper and good luck, Miss Kim Brewer.

Confused, What did Nicole mean by that? Carefully she turned the card over to reveal a letter written in gold ink.

_Dear Kimmy,_

_I know writing a letter may seem outdated but if you do not believe I care for you then I must show you. I've always known Christmas is your favorite holiday because of all the joy it brings so I decided to do this. Christmas is 12 days away, so I will show you 12 things I know mean something to you or you enjoy. Think of it as early gifts. There is something you should know. If you still do not believe I care for you after Christmas, I will let you live in peace. _

_It's day one. 11 more to go. _

_Jack_

* * *

The Brewer Residence. Legend has that Michael Brewer (Jack's great great great great grandfather) build the estate as a marriage proposal for his wife. The estate is a large White brick Castle with wooden doors paneling in. The servants always made sure it was clean and spotless. Their estate had a field as far as the eye can see. But it certainly felt like a home.

The dark haired brunette awoke with a smile on his face, his dreams all about Kim. Hopefully she received my letter. Shaking his thought of the blonde he stood up and got dressed. Today was day two so he had to think of something else to give her. So he went to the one resource he had. His sister.

Yes, Nicole. She knew of his plan and supported. Although the blonde thought she was clueless. It was all a brewer plan. Jack headed out of his room dressed in appropriate clothing for a prince. A dark blazer with a white tunic under and black pants. His hair was neatly put in its place. He knocked on his sisters door and waited.

"Yes Jack." She answered. Nicole was dressed in a modest long sleeve yellow dress. It came to her knees and flowed around her letting her be able to run.

"It's day 2." He smiled. Nicole beamed and open the door. The siblings entered her room and sat down on her bed chamber. Nicole began to think as Jack looked around her room. It was like his but with a feminine touch. When something caught his eye. A picture of doves, a memory hit him.

The first time he met Kim.

_"Jack come on! Mother has someone she wants us to meet!" 14 year old Nicole exclaimed. Same age Jack sprinted up to catch up with his sister as they approached the castle. The two scurried in to come face to face with their mom and dad talking to two other adults._

_"Ah there you two are. Matthew, Ashland I would like you to meet my son Jack and my daughter Nicole." Their mother introduced to a tall middle age brunette and a petite blonde woman who appeared to be in her late 20s. _

_"Oh hello." They greeted. _

_"Children Matthew is going to be the new rancher along with his daughter and son." Their mother, Lillian explained. "I think they're in the stables now, why don't you two run along."_

_"Yes mom." They obliged and ran out eager to find new friends. They were very popular but some commoners only like them for either their looks or money. Anyways they ran outside to see a 15 year old boy petting Chestnut one of Nicole's horses. He was a little taller than Jack and dark blonde. His green eyes full of love and happiness with the horse._

_"Hi I'm Nicole." Jacks sister greeted. The two began talking mainly about Chestnut when Jack noticed slight movement inside the stables. Curiosity getting the better of him he went over to see what it was. He never excepted to see her. _

_She was like a blonde angel. She was radiant as the sun. If the scent of hay didn't fill his nose he would've thought it was a dream. He quickly hide to watch her. Two doves flew down and landed next to her. _

"I have an idea for the next gift. Bring me Messenger Milton."

* * *

Kim, perching herself on a stump near a stable and waited anything to happen. So far the horses didn't do much but something was different. She might sound crazy but she thought they felt smug. Her hair braided from yesterday covered her vision because she saw a flash a red than it was gone.

"Miss Kim!" A voice exclaimed. Kim turned her head to see a tall pasty white ginger boy flailing his arms around in a 'I GOT BIG NEWS' way. She squinted better to realize it was her friend Milton, The Brewer's messenger. Oh looks like Day 2.

"Yes Milton?" She questioned. The boy stopped to control his breathing and resume his posture. Taking out a letter he proclaimed. "A letter for Miss Kim Crawford from the Brewers."

She took the letter and opened it carefully. It was on the same paper like yesterday. Golden and Pink ink.

_Kim,_

_It is Day 2, and you know what that means. Well I was trying to figure out what to give you when I thought of the great gift. When I met you for the first time you were by the stables and just 14 at the time. Do you remember that? Because I do. You were as radiant as the sun so I watch you. When something came down to you. And that's your second gift. _

_P.S I suggest you look up. _

_10 more days to go. _

_Jack_

Kim read the last added part with curiosity and wonder. Look up? What did he mean look- And she saw it. A blush to her face.

Two turtle doves.

* * *

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Nicole asked. Kim nodded her head carefully looking at Nicole. Just to make sure if she was lying.

"You were right about your brother. He is still trying to let him court me. Two days ago he gave me a partridge in my pear tree, and yesterday he gave me two turtle doves." Kim explained. The thought was very sweet and so were the letters but that's what she didn't know. What was keeping her from accepting his offer.

"That's nice." She commented. "Why those?"

"Well apparently the doves were from when he first met me." She blushed not daring to look at the brunette. Nicole spoke that was nice. In her head screaming how cute it was. So that's why he chose doves. AWWW this is so romantic, just accept his proposal! Nicole was about to question more when Kim's mother (they were sitting in her room) called out for Kim. The blonde excused herself and went outside.

Nicole couldn't help it. She wanted to see what was up. The way Kim's mom called her it sounded like it was something serious. The brunette followed the mother and daughter to the kitchen where she hid behind a wall.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Kim, I don't know how to say this but our ranch is failing to give in the piece."

"How did that happen?"

"Our hens are getting older, they're are not enough millers to milk the cows so they are going dry. I don't know how this will last, but we need to come into more money."

"What happens if we don't?"

"Then we will be forced to leave the ranch." That's all Nicole needed to hear. She quickly ran out the front door and back to the castle. She was not going to let her leave and she knew Jack wasn't going to either.

"What do you mean she might leave?" Jack asked disbelief in what he heard. Nicole explained how the money they use to make wasn't like it was before because of the animals. Jack stood back as he thought of something.

What could he do? What can he do? If Kim leaves then they will never had a chance, even if she rejects him the thought of her not being close was unthinkable. For as long as he could remember being a prince was filled with changes. Kim was the one constant in his life. He wasn't going to lose her.

"Nicole, what did Mother say about the hens Farmer Rudy sent in?" He asked. Nicole widened her eyes as she remembered.

"Jack you're a genius!" She exclaimed. He grabbed his sisters hand and they ran to Farmer Rudy. Farmer Rudy was a happy middle age man. He always acted younger than his age. He was married to , a local home cleaner. Very loyal to the line of Brewer Royalty.

"Rudy!" Jack exclaimed. Rudy turned around to see the Brewer siblings running toward him. They filled him in on exactly what happened with Kim and her family, saying how much they didn't want her to leave. Rudy listened to every word. He knew all about Kick, as he like to call them. Jack sometimes came to him for advice.

Rudy met Kim and her family. They were kind people with good heart he dint want them to leave either. "Now I wouldn't do this.." He leaded off causing Jack and Nicole to frown but he smiled. "But I can make an exception for love. How many do you need?"

"Three."

* * *

Kim sighed loudly. How could this happen. The ranch was her home. And if the animals didn't step up they would have to move. Move! She sat quietly in her room trying not to let her frustrations out. What could she do. Animals were all taken up. Buying them no would be very expansive. Her family did well but not enough to buy all new things.

"Kim! Kim! Darling come here!" Her mother exclaimed happily. Kim wondered what could she be so excited about? They had to leave if they couldn't bring in more money? What's there to smile about? Giving an aggravated sigh she walked out of her room.

"Kim! Matt! Hurry!" Her mother exclaimed. Kim and her father walked out to see Ashland (her mom) smiling in the hens yard surrounded by three French hen.

"Are those French hen?" Her father asked.

"Yes! A guardian must be watching over us!"

French hen were very expensive because they never get tired. It is shown a French hen egg can be sold for a couple more bucks than a regular hen. Kim's mother and father were busy celebrating their good luck when a glimpse of gold got Kim's attention.

_Kimmy, _

_If you're reading this them I guessing you got you got your gift. I heard you got into some money trouble so I decided to give you a little help. Now this is not charity. I know you hate that. One of a lot of things I adore about you, your stubborn pride. Just think of this as your 3rd gift. Or Me not wanting to see you leave. Because if you left then who would I court Kimmy? I hope you start to realize I actually care for you if not, I'm not worried._

_Its Day 3. Nine more days to go. (Enough time to fall for me) _

_Jack_.

Kim smiled at his comment on her pride. Her mother still gushing on the 'guardian angel' watching over them. "Yea, a guardian angel."

* * *

After Jack gave Kim her third gift the Crawford's could pick up more money so they didn't have to move,however the cows getting dried up was still an issue but they decided not to worry. Speaking of the Crawford's.

"Mother can I go visit the Brewer's?" Kim asked sweetly. She needed to thank Jack. He helped her with money issues so she got to stay. She also thought Nicole had something to do with it. Who else would've Jack heard it from?

"Sure honey." Ashland answered.

Kim walked into the forest and pushed pass the trees. What was good about being friends with Nicole and Jack is the lived very close by. If you enter the words, walk for about a while and your there. There houses were almost connected. Kim pushed back the final leaves and walked into the Brewer's field.

As she entered she spotted Jack in the field talking to Rudy. The tall brunette was thanking Rudy for giving him the hens when he went silent and started. Rudy shook his head knowing who was already behind him. He chuckled

"Good Luck."

"Hey Kimmy." He greeted. "Coming her to accept my proposal?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're gonna have to work harder than that Prince Jackson. I came here to say thank you for the hens. So thank you."

"You're welcome." He spoke genuinely until his cockiness came back. "What no kiss?"

"I'm not kissing you." Kim honestly said a smile forming on her face. She shrug her shoulders and hugged him. No matter how annoying/heart warming it was for him to court her, he did save her from leaving home. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde girl. Slightly laughing how petite she was. Shortly after the hug ended.

"Eh that's nice. Would've preferred a kiss though." Jack teased. Kim blushed.

"Oh I also wanted to thank your sister." She spoke. Jack widened his eyes. Nicole didn't want Kim to know she was involved in case she was stepping over the boundaries. Quickly he begin to lie.

"Whaaaatt? Pfft Nicole had nothing to do with this pfft Whaaaat?" He lie, very good in his mind. Kim gave him a look.

"I know you're lying." Kim said.

"What! I'm not lying." He squeaked in high pitch, he coughed to hide it. Kim gave him another look and bid him farewell. Jack turned on the heel of his foot.

"What about that kiss?"

"Not happening Prince."

"Hello Kim." Nicole greeted as put her hair in a bun. The blonde smiled at her best friend. Nicole and Jack weren't like other royals. They cared about other people with no strings attached. Kim ignored Nicole's questioning on why she was so happy and hugged her. Of course the friend hugged back still confused on what happened.

"I know you heard about my problem." Kim dead panned. Nicole's face fell.

"Damn it Jack." She cursed. "Look Kim if I overstepped my boundaries but we didn't want you to leave."

"I'm not mad." Kim admitted. Relief took over the brunette's face. Yay, she isn't mad at me! Friendship still in tact. Nicole smiled again and squeezed her friend tight. She was staying so there was still a chance they could be sister in laws.

"Why are you looking for fancy?" Kim asked looking down at Nicole's pink strapless dress with silver lining. Come to think of it she remembered Jack wearing a suit.

"Mother has us going bird watching with King Ricky and his sister Lindsey."

Nicole informed making a face at the girls name. Going back to other royals they all were the same snobby, royal, and boring.

"Oh well good luck."

* * *

"Jack follow me." Nicole whispered. Right now the two were in a field searching for birds. Jack nodded eager to leave the field. Princess Lindsey was going on and on about bird until he distracted her with a fake bird call.

"Let's make a break for it." Jack uttered and they ran well as fast as they could with heels and a suit. The two stopped underneath a tree, about a mile from the field. It was quiet. They only sound they could hear was a bird call.

"Oh Jack look its a Colly Bird." Nicole pointed out above. Jack looked up to see a plain black bird with a yellow beak. "Long ago Richard Colly founded these birds as a proposal for his lover. It worked."

At the sound of the word 'lover' Jack smirked. "Oh really? That gives me an idea."

* * *

Kim pushed open her curtains to see what was making a noise. Nicole had informed her bird watching was a bust and she wanted to shoot one of the birds. Kim smiled at her friends reaction but was interrupted of her thoughts by a chirping sounds. She didn't know why she followed them it was if they were calling her.

She walked onto the porch to hear the chirping getting louder and louder. She turned around to spot 4 black birds flying around. One flew down and dropped something in her hand. A letter. Kim smiled these letters were started to wear her down.

_Kimmy,_

_After you left me with no kiss by the way. I'm sure Nicole informed you about the bird watching. It was a bust. Ricky wouldn't stop staring at Nicole and Lindsey wouldn't hush her mouth on birds. Nicole and I escaped barley and hid Behind a tree. That's where I got this idea from. _

_Now I know you have no idea what Colly birds are but Nicole told me a story that got my hopes up. Richard Colly founded these birds as a proposal to his lover. Although we are not lovers due to someone's stubbornness,his situation. Reminded me of us. I hope you enjoy these birds. Not to persuade your choice but one of these birds bit me. _

_A kiss could make it better. _

_Day 4. Eight more to go. _

_Jack _

* * *

"Kim dear what would you like for breakfast?" Ashland asked her daughter. The Blonde shrugged and sighed. Ashland took that as 'anything would be fine mother- and went to make breakfast for her. Kim didn't have a good night sleep. She kept looking at the birds, they seem a very sweet gesture but one bird kept staring at her.

"Kimberly you must know you aren't good at keeping secrets." Her mother explained.

"I'm not hiding anything." She spoke her voice squeaking. Her mother gave her a don't-lie-to-your-mother-Kimberly look. So she caved in and explained just using other people for her situation.

"My friend Lorie has been getting offers by Duke um... Tanner to court her. She doesn't have little feelings for him but she doesn't want to be one of those other girls. But he is very persistent on courting her, not in an inappropriate way just buying her sweet gifts, what should Lorie do?" Ashland listened to Lorie's situation.

"Well I believe Lorie isn't just another girl. He must really care about her to keep being persistent on her accepting the offer. So Lorie should give him a chance." Her mother spoke honestly, clearly knowing Kim's situation. Ashland knew every royal and there was no Duke Tanner. Ooh a boy likes my little girl! She's growing up so fast.

"Yea. So what is for breakfast?"

"Sun fried eggs and bacon." Ashland replied. Kim happily smiled at her mom's advice. Maybe she should give Jack a chance. I mean what could go wrong with a little chance. Her smile grew wider when she decided to go over to the castle. Her mother nodded her ado as she went outside.

"Jack! Nicole!" She exclaimed. Turning the corner she heard laughing. It looks like Jack was talking to someone. Closing in it was a tall ginger girl with pale skin. She spoke something and he reasoned with a hug.

Oh. Well maybe I should come back. Kim wasn't like how could he do this to me. Because in her mind she saw this coming. She quietly walk back home and sat in her room. Just staring at the ceiling.

"So how much will you be willing to spend?" The tall ginger asked Jack.

"As much as worth." Jack replied. "Olivia thank you for doing this."

"No problem Jack, you help me and Logan get together its the least I can do." She honestly replied. Jack was responsible for her and her husband meeting. Her green eyes sparkling. Aww Jacks in love, I remember when he was a baby he said Nana. Jack beamed his plan was getting better and better.

"So what should be engraved?"

* * *

"I'm back mother." Kim explained entering the house. Seeing Jack with some girl she decked to go for a long walk. Her glumness thankfully not noticed by her mom. Ashland greeted Kim and resumed talking to Matthew in the kitchen. She hung up her jacket and entered her room. She fell face flat onto her bed chambers.

What the blonde didn't know was Nicole was in her room. The brunette snuck in earlier to put away Jacks gift when the blonde walked in upset. Dang now what's wrong. Nicole was currently hiding behind Kim's curtain when the blonde fell onto her bed. Thinking quickly she opened the windows to let one of the birds in.

Squak! Squak! Squak! The bird went. Kim screamed. She opened her eyes to see the black bird moving around and headed into her bathroom. Following the bird Nicole attached the gift to the top of Kim's bed post.

"Get out bird!" She exclaimed careful for it not to bit her. Nicole went out the window as she climbed down the porch tree . Her hand holding- tightly holding- the tree branch as Kim let the bird out.

"Jack better thank me for this."

Kim entered her room locking the window just in case the bird returned again. She sat down onto her bed when a tinkering chime came down. She looked up to see a little parachute holding a box and paper come down from her bed. Gold writing.

Unlike usually she read the letter first, seeing what was it this time.

_Kimmy, _

_Do you remember when you were 15 and you and I were walking down the streets of this fancy shop when you spotted those rings you like. Well turns out they were discontinued. But your deviously handsome Prince Charming tracked them down with a little help from my ginger friend Olivia. I got her and her husband together so she is in debt. Well I found it but I added something special to make sure you know it is for you. _

_Day 5. 8 more to go. _

_Jack._

It was his friend. Oh. Kim thought. It was very thoughtful of Jack to tracked them down for me. She looked at the box. It was a rectangular black box with gold lining. She carefully opened the box and stood in awe of what was in it.

5 golden rings.

They were beautifully made. Each a thin gold band with delicate designs on them, sort of like a lace line texture, but that wasn't what put her in awe. There were 5 letters on each of the rings.

K-I-M-M-Y

* * *

_"So what did she think of the gift?" Jackson asked his sister as she returned her hair frazzled and shoes a little muddy. She threw a glare at him quickly telling him to turn around so she could._

"She loved it. In complete awe. I'm fine by the way just slept in a tree and fell in mud. No cuts." She spoke sarcastically. Turning back around Jack saw she changed into a dark ivory dress that fell a little over her knees.

"That's great." Jack proclaimed. He noticed a conflicted look on his sisters face. Nicole pulled her hair up and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Well when I sleeping in the tree I heard the Crawford's talking." She recalled back to where she was getting comfortable in the tree as if it was her nest. Ashland and Matt stepped outside to talk in private.

"What's wrong my dear?" Matthew asked turning his attention to the love of his life. She looked down and blushed. Nicole grimaced. If they start consuming I'm jumping out of this tree.

"Nothing is wrong, well Kim asked me a question today about courting and I assume she was talking about herself. Because I talked to Lorie's mother and she says Lorie is already married. So it must be about her. Do you think she may be a little young to court. I remember when she was little and loved watching the geese lay eggs because she always wanted to be a mother some day. And I'm- I'm worried that's all."

"I'll admit I'm nervous too but Kim is old enough to make her own decisions. She is a strong girl she'll know what to do. But in the mean time we can just hope someone as good as I don't know Jackson could court her."

"Yes you are right. I'll just miss my last baby."

"I will too Ashland. But who knows soon we could be having this same conversation about our grandchildren. "

"That would be nice. Oh I worry too much."

"It's because you care."

Nicole heart warmed. Ashland truly cared about Kim growing up. Aww Kim like geese. Ooh I have a present In mind. The two adults headed in as Nicole snuggled into the tree. The question still going around sure she wanted Kim to be her sister but was Kim really ready for that?

"What's wrong with that?" Jack asked confusion on his face. Shouldn't she be happy they want me to court her. Nicole looked at Jack. She needed to get this off her chest.

"Are you sure you are really ready to be courted. And what about Kim are you sure she's ready? Don't you think you're rushing this- I mean you don't even know how you feel-" she started off quietly before her brother cut her off.

"Nicole I have never been more positive of anything in my life." He spoke honestly looking her in the eye. "I know I'm ready, and maybe she isn't ready but I need to do this."

"Why?"

"I-I Because I'm .." Jack stuttered out.

"I'm what?" She asked.

"Because I'm in love with her. And if I don't do it now them ill have to spend the rest of my life married to some old rich snob thinking how if I only been brave enough to admit my feelings." He admitted. Nicole widened her eyes. Her brother was in love with Kim. I just thought he would court her and just wait a really long time for the wedding ceremony. He's in love with her?

Nicole smiled. "Then you'll need six geese, lover boy."

* * *

Kim put the rings on her left ring finger, clearly forgetting that was the engagement finger. Each ring in its right order spelling out Kimmy. Her heart warmed. He was working his way in. Kim brushed her hair and quickly went outside to see some fresh air. When she heard a squawk.

She ducked down. In case of a bird attack but stood straight realizing no one was there. Squawk. She turned to see a little gosling waddling toward her. It had light skin and soft eyes. He waddled back as if he expected Kim to follow him. She did.

Squawk! Squawk! The Gosling went. She followed him to behind the stables. Where she all six of them. Geese laying eggs. Little goslings were squawking around pulling each others tails with their bills.

They were all well groomed and looked happy. A smile filled her face, she loved geese give birth. They were like mothers and very happy. When she was younger she used to love playing house with the neighbor kids. Bending down she petted the gosling head when she realized something was attached to it , a letter of course.

_Squawk! This is Henry the Gosling. Please give the handsome and kind prince a chance. He really likes you. Thank you. _

_As you can tell Kimmy everyone wants you to be with me. But it is still your choice of course. I know you remember this memory. Personally I believe you would make a great mother and wife but there's something I need to ask you. Recent talk with sister if you feel not ready to courted then I will stop. I never wished to make you uncomfortable. If you are feeling something for me then fantastic. Today I admitted something Kim. Relating to you. _

_I-I really want you to say yes. _

_Day 6. A week left. _

_Jack. _

Kim thought for a moment. Did she want to be courted? Yes she did. Was she ready. Yes she was. Did she have certain feelings for Jackson. At times yes. All she had to do was say yes. Kim giggled at the top half of the note. But stopped when she saw he hands shaking at I-I. Was there something he wanted to tell me?

Dismissing the thought she began to play with Henry. Not knowing a certain prince was smiling at her interaction with the baby gosling he named Henry.


	2. Part II

**AN: OMG GUYS IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Before anything I would like to say HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HALPY NEW YEAR! News Year was amazing. i learned something new, they do deliver pizza at midnight on New Years. Well y'all here ya go this is part 2. I said this would be 3 chapters. So the next will be an epilogue. My first post in 2014. I love you all. **

**1 line break for part.**

**2 line break for day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Nicole. **

* * *

The next day Prince Jackson was pacing around thinking about what else he could give the blonde girl. He assumed Kim enjoyed the present as he saw her face light up with Henry squawking all over the place. He admits it Henry was pretty cute.. Jack was walking through the garden when he bumped into his mother.

"Oh sorry mother." He apologized. The older woman assured him it was fine as he noticed that she was looking through old family albums of them and even the Crawford's. Lillian pushed her dark brown hair out of her hair and motioned her son to sit down. Jack,seated on the ground began looking at the other album.

It was creme white with the letter C written in gold cursive. He opened the pages to see them filled with pictures of the Crawford Family. Some even had Kim and Cade in them when they were younger.

Lillian explained that the Crawford's wanted somewhere their memories would be safe and they trusted Lillian to make sure of that. Jack smiled knowing this book would help him out a ton. He flipped through pages trying to find something when he saw it.

Kim was about 6 in the picture smiling brightly at the camera. The sun was hitting her in an innocent cute way. Cade was in the back playing with sticks. The blonde was sitting on the ground near a lake. It was crystal looking, blue waters looking very calm. But they were something in it. 7 birds each in a row with their wings held up high.

_Swans._

_With a caption next to it he read it. "Kim spotted 7 swans swimming it was adorable. She said "Mommy can I play with them?" I told her sadly no as the lakes could be dangerous for her size. But she loved them swimming anyway. _

That was it. Thank you . He thought in his mind. Lillian smirked as her son was staring at the picture. She knew all about his plan mainly from Rudy who is what people call chatty. It was sweet. And she really liked Kim, she would be a great addition to the Brewer name.

Jack told his mother he would be leaving to visit someone as a knowing smile went to her face. Finding Swans in the Brewer estate, he would have to go to their keeper. Jerry Martinez.

* * *

"Jerry!" Jack exclaimed. The young prince walked down the path to Jerry's estate. Jerry was the towns swan keeper. (Got the idea when the duck followed Jerry) It sounds like a poor job but Jerry had an ability to speak with the swans and ducks. He could get them to do anything. He may be a little oblivious but he is of good heart.

"Jack!" The two did a usual handshake. "What's up?"

"I will need your help with the swans." He asked. Jerry's ears perked up at the mention of swan. He will admit he always thought and as did others that he wasn't good enough, wasn't smart enough. When he was with the swans all that went away. People actually valued him especially during the swampy weather when the swans/ducks would come in and block the way.

"With what?" A little coy smile went on the Latino's lips. "Winning over Crawford's daughter?"

"Who tol-?" Jack went to ask. Jerry lived down far so he knew Milton or Rudy couldn't have told him. As far as he know his mother didn't know about his feelings for the blonde. Oh. That just left one person. "Damn it Nicole."

"When did she tell you?"

"Yesterday." Jerry answered.

"So will you help me?" Jack asked. Jerry agreed as a smile went on his face.

* * *

"Nicole where are you?" Kim called out scanning the field for a familiar brunette. A couple of minutes ago Nicole informed the blonde that she wanted to go swimming in the lake by her house. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked around. The lake was a couple more steps away. She's probably there.

As Kim approached the lake two hands covered her vision. Fear ran through as did embarrassment. Nicole would cover her eyes but Nicole wasn't this taller than her. She was only wearing a silk tunic that went to her knees. It was modest but was a little tight. Swimming does need that much class.

"Don't ruin your surprise Kimmy." The voice whispered.

"Jack?"

"Yes Kimmy?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked hoping he wouldn't stare at the tunic. He didn't okay maybe he did for a second but he respects Kim.

"Well I decided to do this gift in person as well for the letter. So here goes." Jack spoke. Kim calmed down and awaited for the Letter. "Dear Kim, since it is the second day after the halfway point I decided to do it differently. So as I was looking through photo albums I came across a photo. You wanted to play in the lake with something but you're mother said you couldn't. I talked to a friend this morning and got them to calm down. As I stand here with you in a tight tunic, which looks good on you by the way, I reveal to you this. From Jack."

The brunette lifted up his hands to reveal a beautiful scenery that left Kim in awe. The lake was sparkling by how the sun was reflecting against it. Her what made her awe was the seven swans swimming. Each with their head held up gracefully.

"Jack this is beautiful." She whispered. The brunette smiled. Looking at the water he tugged Kim into the water. She gently stepped into the water as the swans looked at her. They turned back and began playing with each other. Except for two. One swan went behind Kim and another behind Jack and pushed them together to join in on the fun.

Jack smirked and splashed the girl. Kim shriek and went to back splash him. The swans seeming to understand this was a game splashed each other too. Soon the soon-to-be couple were laughing and shouting about how this was amazing.

"Jack! Take that!" Kim exclaimed splashing him again. The brunette recoiled and the splash missed him. Kim turned to see a swan poked her. He was holding something in his mouth. She picked it up. It was a card.

_Day 7. 5 more to go._

* * *

_"Cade you're home!" Kim exclaimed the next day. She awoke and headed for breakfast when she spotted a familiar dirty blonde. Scampering down the stairs she ran into her brother's arms. Cade chuckled and spun the girl around._

"Hello little sister." He chuckled. Kim smiled at him. He's changed. She thought. She was no longer taller than him. His once light blonde hair was now more dirtier, he even had a little stubble. But his brown eyes that held childish sparkle was still there. "You know Kim I heard the most curiosity seeking thing today..."

"What was it?" She asked noticing a little smirk in his face.

"Well I was being my selfless self helping Milton- the messenger- put away some cards when I heard talking with the Mr.'s-" He rubbed his hands to together in a mocking manner. "Oh Todd dearest I'm so happy Jack has found someone to court. Naturally I was wondering who she as talking about."

"I bet you were." Kim mumbled turning away to wash some dishes. Cade smiled.

"So she continued. I always knew they would be together. She really is a sweet girl, plus Ashland would be a relative what else could be better. Ashland as in our mother Ashland. Now I know Kim, that weren't talking about anyone else but-" he gently smirked until he was behind her. "You little sister."

"Whaaaat?" She asked. God he will tease me relentlessly.

"Imagine it Ms. Kim Crawford my little sister being married to Prince Jackson." He smiled. "Wasn't it you who told me that you didn't have feelings for him."

Kim blushed as she recalled. When they were a year younger Cade asked Kim if she fancied Jack. Mainly finally have a brother. Back then she let out a hmmpph and said "I will fancy him when I see lords leaping."

"That is totally different." She spoke.

"I can't believe it my little sister being a Brewer. Now would you mind telling me all about these gifts." Kim dead panned. How did he know about the gifts. Seeming to read her mind he said "Nicole told me."

"Of course."

"Plus the fact you have 5 rings with the name Kimmy. Which I'm sure is from Jack." He looked down at her wrist. Kim blushed noticing she was playing with them. She stopped. Turning around she explained everything with the gifts and the letters.

"Isn't that sweet." He complimented. Kim gave him a glare. Cade laughed and brought her to his side giving her a noggie. She pulled away giving a pout.

"Well then why haven't you said yes?" He asked siting down.

"I don't know. I just." She started off not knowing how to finish.

"Don't want to be a another girl to him." He finished. Kim looked down knowing that was somewhat the reason. "Kimberly I don't see why you are so insecure. I mean just because you know who was a bum doesn't mean..."

He trailed off not thinking it was a good idea to continues. You know who was a very sensitive subject for her. He was the only one who knew about you know who. If she ever told her parents they would show her pity. If she told the Brewers- they'd kill him.

You know who was a boy Kim knew before she moved to Seaford. Kim was madly in love with him. But he didn't return the feelings, well he acted to just have a free working ranch girl. When Kim refused to do a task he snapped at her. Telling her how no one would truly love her or even show interest. That she would just be another girl.

He did not know the boys name but just knows his dumb doll head.

"Yea but I just don't know. Okay can we talk about something else."

"He likes you! Fine. Mother told me they're were some problems with the ranch when I was away."

"Yes, we weren't making much money and needed help." Kim continued to talk when Cade sang singed "given by Jack. Who you should court."

A glare. "So now we make enough and even more eggs. But the milking is still the same."

A desk moved. Cade turned around quick enough to see a flash of brunette hair but not quick enough to see whenever the hair belonged to a female or male. Shrugging his shoulders he went to convince his sister to allow Jackson to court her.

* * *

"Guess who's back?" Jack asked. Nicole looked up from talking with Jerry and looked at her brother. He answered. "Cade."

"You were watching them?"

"No. Any who, how many cows do the Crawford's own again."

"About eight. Why?"

"Just wondering." He replied. A small smile on his face. He turned his head to look at the young maids hanging up the socks. Nicole looked at his face, a small devious smile attacking it. She widened her eyes and leaned back. He's up to something.

"I don't like that face."

* * *

"Ooh Kimmy." Cade bellowed out a smirk on his face. "Can you come down for a minute?"

"What is it?" She asked putting her hair into the braid. She pushed the door aside and stopped. Her eyes taking in everything. She ran to the fence. Cade and her scanned their eyes on the 8 maids milking the cows. And Kim's mother exclaiming about the guardian angel again. Cade held out a card.

"I believe this belongs to you." She took the letter from his hand, her cheeks burning.

This letter was different, they're we're both gold and pink writing.

_Kimmy,_

_At first I would like to welcome Your dear brother home. Welcome Cade. You should listen to him about agreeing to court with me._

**Yea he was stalking you. (Nicole) **

_I was not stalking. I like to think of it as following you with a borderline healthy interest. Any way I heard what Cade said about you know who. I don't know who that is and I'm thinking you didn't want anyone to know. Well I won't push you telling me well for a while. Isn't a rule that wife's can't lie to their husbands. I can picture your fair cheeks growing hot at that._

_I've heard your situation. As you can see they're are 8 maids a milking right now. They're names are Sasha, Becky, Sloane, Lorie, Micayla, Kelli, Adrianna, and the littlest one is Nina. Now not to extend your choice but these maids just loved the idea of you Becoming my wife. So I think you know what I'm going to say next. _

_Day 8, 4 more to go. _

_Jack_.

In little writing was '**And Nicole'**

Kim smiled. She did blush on how the women were looking at her with smug smiles. And on how 'wife's can't lie to their husbands'. He knew exactly what she would do as her cheeks did go hot.

A small girl at least an 11 year old came to her. She was a petite girl with dark brown hair and amber eyes. Her skin was tan like hers. This must be Nina. She thought. Cade smiled. How does she not noticed that girl looks so much like her and Jack.

"Are you Nina?" Kim asked.

"Yes." She whispered shyly. Kim went down and Nina gave her a hug. Kim instantly hugged back when the girl quietly whispered.

"Prince Jack really likes you."

Kim smiled.

* * *

_Kim awoke to be on the grass. Last night Nina had told her Jack had really liked her. Despite her blushing she went to play with her. Turning around Kim saw little Nina curled in a ball. Her heart warmed at the little girl._

It's day 9. She thought. This time instead of it was like before she was actually excited to see what he had planned next. She would be lying if she said the cute gifts didn't warm her heart.

"Miss Kim?" Nina asked. Kim turned around. "I believe someone is here to see you."

Kim sat up on the grass to see Messenger Milton searching around for someone. He let a smile out when he spotted Kim. He approached them and this time Nina didn't hide. She smiled proudly and greeted him.

"Hello Milton!"

"Good day Nina. Miss Kim, here is your invitation." Milton announced handing a letter to the blonde. She raised up her eyebrow. An invitation to what? She knew it couldn't be Jcks letter because he usually gave it to her at the night. Seeing Milton leave she opened the letter.

It was from Nicole.

_Kimsters, _

_I know this is very weird but I was thinking. After all those letters my brother gave you we haven't talked like just us girls. So what better way then I don't know, girls night at my home. Bring Nina we' ll probably be gone all day. _

Kim looked at Nina who seemed to be going up to the cows.

"Nina how would you like to go see Nicole?"

"Yay!"

* * *

"Nicole I don't see how you got lost in your own castle." Kim added. The three were walking back to Kim's house reliving what happened when the girls (Kim and Nina) went. At frost it was normal. The threw went to kitchen where Nina ate her little heart out. It was very cute to the older girls. Then they went to the field outside Brewers residence where they rode ponies and traveled around the property they owned. The even outran some guards when they crushed a few prized flowers of the next castle.

Just to return at Mid day. Only two hours before they due back at Kim's. Truth be told. The whole girls night out was a distraction so Prince Jack could finished his 9th gift. One Nicole was a part of. So they needed to waste time. Leading for Nicole to lie and 'get lost.'

"It's a very big castle Kim." She lied. Nina giggled. Nicole let out a smirk. Oh don't be fooled. Innocent little Nina knew very well of the plan. In fact she even suggested it.

_I love this kid_. Nicole thought.

"Why is it so dark?" Nina asked. Pretending to be scared and clutching Kim's arm. The blonde patted the girls shoulder ensuring her it would be fine. Truth is she was scared to. The ranch could get dark but this was past it. She couldn't shake the feeling some was watching her. Turning around she spotted a white paper shimmering in the moonlight.

Making sure Nina was with her she went to pick it.

_Dearest Kimmy, _

_Now I surprised myself with how quickly I thought of this. A couple weeks after we first met I remember when we went to the founders festival and you were amazed by the dancers. So I wanted that to happened. _

_Also Nicole wanted me to write she is sorry for tricking you. _

_Day 9, 3 to go. _

_Jack_

"Nicole?" She called out. Nothing. "Nicole?"

The lights flickered on. A various of light colors on the side of grass where the ranch wasn't. Which was pretty big. It was shimmering. Soon lights begin coming on. Music began to play. Soon the door opened and 8 dancers came out. Nicole and Nina were at the end.

"Nina?" She asked. Then who's hand was she holding. She realized the hand was bigger than a little girls and a little rougher. But what surprised her was how the thumb was massaging her hand. It tugged her back.

"What do you think Kimmy?"

"Jack?" She asked. A blush creating on her cheeks, realizing they were close.

"Come on Kimmy. It's day 9 we need 9 dancers." He exclaimed bringing her in. She was the ninth. Jack and her were in the middle as the other dancers had partners of their own. Jack bowed as she curtseyed. Jack twirled her around as she giggled. He smiled.

He put his hand on the small of her band and one in her hand. As she put a hand on her shoulder. The two began dancing just laughing with each other. Jack smirked as Kim grew nervous. He dipped her and she blushed. Putting her back up the song ended as a new one began. Still they kept their hands where they were.

"I hope you enjoyed this Kimmy."

"I did Jackie." Kim teased. Jack glared at her. Giving a little pout he stopped.

"So are you going to tell me what your answer is?" He asked. Kim gave a little shook of the head.

"No not yet. But you'll know soon enough."

* * *

"Kimmy." A voice groaned. The blonde opened her eyes still adjusting to the light. She put a hand up to realize she fell asleep in a room. That wasn't hers. When did she get here? She turn to move and feel something underneath her as if holding her in place. It was a body.

The body of Jack Brewer.

Oh she was in his room.

Kim, her back to his, turned around. Noticing his arms were around her she blushed. She rustled in his arms turning to look at him. His face was peaceful as it slept. His chest just rising up with each breath. Kim realizing she was staring at him shook her head. As she tried to shimmy her way out, he groaned again.

"Kimmy not yet." Kim gave a sigh and tried again. A small smirk appeared on the brunette's face. Realizing he was awake she tried again. But he just tightened his arms around her. _Shouldn't he be embarrassed about this, just as much as I am?_ But he didn't seem affected by it. As if it was normal. He even nuzzled into her neck.

She tried to get out again. Nothing.

"You have to kiss him to wake him up." Jack murmured. Kim rolled her eyes. _Really? He wants me to kiss him. Fine_. A small smirk applied on her face. She snuggled in closer, her nose grazing his.

"Fine I'll kiss you Prince Jackson." She admitted. Jacks eyebrow stood up. Kim shook her head. Boy was he easy to fool. "But how can I be comfortable with your arms tightly around me?"

"Jack supposes he could let you go." He spoke again. He let go of her a little. She smirked and kissed his nose. Quickly she sat up. Jack pouted and sat up as well.

"You didn't expect it to be that easy did you?" She ask teasing him and his red cheeks. He glared and swatted her with a pillow.

"Ha." He said looking at her shocked expression. She grabbed her pillow and hit him in the face. "Ow."

He swatted her again. "It's go time."

* * *

"No sir! Put that over there." Nicole exclaimed to one of the delivery man. He picked it up placing it next to the edge of the field. As you can see Nicole was helping plan day 10. After Kim and Jack were dancing their hearts, Kim began to get sleepy. Jack picked her up and brought her to castle.

"Yes ma'm." He spoke. Nicole smiled, jumping up from someone tapping her. Turning around she calm down realizing it was Cade. She widened her eyes. No one was supposed to be here. Mr and went to run some errands she assumed Cade would go with them.

"Hi Cade." She spoke trying to hide a certain object.

"I know what you're doing." He laughed. Nicole stood tall.

"Whaaaat? There's nothing going-" She started off.

" where should we put these decora-" A worker asked. Nicole scribbled something down and shoved him away. Cade crossing his arms looked at her. She gave an innocent look trying to hide something.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the gifts right?" Nicole paled. _Ahh another person knows! Grrr is nothing secret. _

"Yes it is. Now are you going to help or just ruin it?" She asked backing up. Cade smiled placing a hand to his chin stroking it. A smug smirk applied to his face.

"Kim always said the day she falls for Jack, lords will be leaping." He grinned. Nicole glanced at him smiling. She turned around to stand on a wooden box. Taking a horn left behind she blew into it.

"Hear ye, hear ye. Someone tell Messenger Milton to bring me 10 Lords!" She echoed. Being a princes the workers rushed to grant her request. One scrambled up to find the red head boy. She fell back smirking at Cade.

"I'm starting to like you Cade. We have 2 days left. What else ya got?"

* * *

"Jack?" She questioned. The brunette smiled. _SHE CALLED ME JACK! _

"Yes Kimmy?" He answered, his direct attention on the blonde. Kim looked shyly down. She always wanted to ask this but now that she's gonna ask him, she's a little shy.

"Why me? I mean you could have any girl in the county yet you choose me. Why?" She asked not looking at him.

"I don't really know why. Wait no that's a lie. I really care for you. I just can't explain it. It's just...when I I'm with you I feel different. That sounds really cliche I know. Can't believe I'm actually saying this wow. But It's true. I feel more honest with myself. I had to ask you know because I knew if I didn't someone else would've ask you and I would have to Spend the rest of my life wondering why I didn't ask earlier. And I really hope you're not scared of me saying all this." He explained honestly, his eyes showing adoration for the blonde.

Kim blushed looking up at him. Her heart beating. "Thanks Jack. That was very sweet."

Jack smirked and wrapped an arm around her. "Plus I always wonder what you would be like as a wife. Being my wife is even better. Really want to see the honey moon."

Kim blushed and pushed him off. "Easy there Jack."

"I'm only half kidding Kimmy." He looked at his watch before shooting up. We're they really hanging out for that long. "Hey Kimmy can you cover your eyes for me?"

"Why?" She asked.

"It's day 10. Come along." She put her hands over her eyes and allowed him to lead her. A couple of minutes walking and Jack was slowing down. He wouldn't let her peek once. It must be a big surprise. Coming to a halt she asked if she could peek. A no came.

"So Kimmy it's Day 10 with two more to go. I told you how I felt in the castle and I truly meant it. However when I went to go to the bathroom I received a message from Nicole. It seems your brother helped her plan all this."

"I'm going to kill Cade." She muttered. Jack smiled.

"Now Kimmy wasn't it you who said and I quote 'The day I fall for Jack is when lords leap.'?" He questioned letting the girl peak. Kim blushed remembering her saying and in front of her was 10 dancing lords.

They were leaping like there was no tomorrow combined with little dances. Soon they began circling the two. Each one was wearing the finest robes yet seem barefooted not caring at all. Nicole was laughing with Cade as Kim glared at them. Cade blew a kiss to his sister smirking.

A hot blush crept up her cheeks as Jack kissed her cheek. Oh that's what Cade meant. Jack held her waist and pulled her to his side. Whispering in her ear..

"I see you've fallen for me, Kimmy."

* * *

"So how are you and Jack doing?" Cade asked his sister. Kim looked up from the dishes and let out a blush. With a smug smile he plopped down onto a chair. He chuckled at his sisters cheeks. She's loves him. She's loves him. He thought teasingly. Kim thought back from yesterday.

After the lords leaping around Jack whispered into her ear.

_"I see you've fallen for me, Kimmy." Kim giggled and stood up. It was rare to see Lords acting all care free. Being with high power they needed to seem royal, distant, with a determined face. But as she spotted them bare foot laughing she feel happy. _

_"Jack how did you know about this?" She asked. _

_"I told you Cade was helping." He answered. Catching her by surprise he picked her up by the waist. Being as string as he was she was light. She threw her up and caught her again. She screamed._

_"Jack!" She exclaimed again getting thrown up in the air. He put her down but kept his arms around her. A smile came from the girl as she remembered this was their position when Kim first woke up. Jack but his head down to Kim's height and spoke. _

_"Come Kimmy let's go have fun." _

"What's got you so smiley?" Cade asked.

"Nothing." She mumbled. Cade poked her and laughed. She is so thinking about Jack. Kim put away the last dish as she went into her room. Searching for the rings to put on. Picking them up she slipped them onto her finger. Skipping back she remembered something that Jack said.

_I told you Cade was helping._

"Cade?" She questioned.

"Yea?" He answered with a certain question in his voice. Kim narrowed her eyes at him. Her brother would tell her if he was helping. Maybe he could even tell her what the gifts were. Ooh I'll ask.

"Jack told me you were helping him. Is that true?"

"Yea I just help Jack with the lords one. That's it."

"Oh well. Ok." She answered heading back to her room. Cade let out a smirk. He didn't feel guilty he didn't lie. So he shouldn't. He didn't help Jack with any more gifts. He helped Nicole. See just stretching the truth a little. Plus Kim didn't need to know everything.

"Don't you worry little sister." He whispered. Remembering Nicole's plan he perked up. "Kim I need you to go get some plants for the garden!"

* * *

"So tell me again what Cade told you." Jack asked his sister sitting down next to her. Discussing the 11th gift Nicole choose to talk about it in the parlor. Nicole smiled at her brother before opening a new book she said. Clicking her own she began to speak.

"We'll it seems Cade is on board with this. So he offered something for the day. He told me Kim made this book when she was younger, so we can go through that. Now the lords was great but we need to step up. Which is why he offered this." Nicole explained holding out the book.

Jack took the book looking at the open book. He let out a small smile seeing it was a little girl Kim. She had her hair in pigtails and was holding onto a piper. She put it to her mouth and smiled. Jack read the caption.

_I'm Kim. I am a piper. I LOVE THIS PIPER , HE IS BOB._

"Aw." Jack commented. Nicole smiled. Jack handed the book back and leaned back. Pipers? Pipers? Where could he get 11 pipers piping. Ha that's sounds like a song. Jack joked to himself. Pipers piping.

"Nicole where could we get 11 piping pipers?" He asked realizing it sounded like a riddle. Nicole smirked at her brothers choice of words.

"I don't know Jack. How much wood could a wood chuck chew if a wood-"

"No time for that." Jack exclaimed waving her off. Nicole smiled and thought for a moment. Pipers pipping. Pipers pipping. Pipers are musicians. Piping is music. So I just have to find 11 musicians in a couple of hours. Who would come in short notice. Oh I know who.

"Jack did mom say she was in a music group?" Nicole asked. Jack flushed realizing she was right. The two brunette shared a look. Nicole got up as Jack followed her. The two approached . She smiled at her little babies.

"Mommy." Nicole spoke. "Jack needs your-"

Jack shooting a glare, Nicole sighed. "We need your help."

* * *

"Ugh! Cade help me open this door." Kim complained. She was carrying a bag of fresh dirt. She just went to buy a little packet of seeds, but no the salesclerk had to convince her to buy it. Ugh I've been gone for the whole day. "Damn brother, comes back from College doesn't open door."

She muttered under breath placing the bag on the floor. She went to get her key when she heard a soft noise. Kim placed the key In and lifted up the bag. Carrying it to the entrance she dropped it on the floor getting a good look at it. What was?

A letter. She picked it up wondering whenever to throw it away or keep it. If that salesclerk gave me his number. Grrr.

_Kimmy, _

_I know you're probably mad that you had to carry this big bag but trust me I needed you away. No this is not the sales clerk giving his number. Trust me I'd kill him if he did. _

A smile appeared on her face.

_You see I had the sales clerk pretend to stall you because apparently finding certain people took a lot of pride. Please do not tease me after this gift, because I will whack you with another pillow. So I will stop writing so you can see Bob again._

_Day 11 Kim, Tomorrow I'll have my answer_.

Bob? Oh my goodness Bob! She turned around when right in front of her was . She smiled at Kim before blowing into the pipe causing a pretty sound to come out. She motioned Kim to follow her. Kim giggled and followed her. led her to the living room. Kim smiled when she spotted music group sitting in the chair. She blushed when she spotted her own mom.

let out a knowing look before sitting down next to Ashland. "Alright, from the top. 1,2,3."

Ashland started pipping very softly. , joined in playing soft but a little louder. The other 9 women from those two began playing. As if in scale. A tap on her shoulder caused Kim to turn around. Jack held a picture of Kim and Bob. She blushed.

"Bob? Kimmy."

"Yes I loved him. And you got your mommy to help you." She teased. Jack flushed.

"And yours too." He smirked. Kim blushed. She looked at the picture he held. She wonder what ever happen to bob. Thinking aloud she realized. Jack smiled pulling something from his back.

"Look who I found." He spoke pulling a red -little dusty- pipe from behind him. Kim eyes widened. "Let's just say its an early wedding gift."

"Bob!" She exclaimed. She took the pipe from him looking for the personified K she put on it. There it was in letter. Jack smiled at her reaction. Kim hugged the pipe to her. She stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on Jacks kiss, an inch away from his lips.

He blushed.

She smirked.

* * *

"Kim are you awake?" Nicole exclaimed. The blonde was asleep snuggling into her sheets her face peaceful. Nicole smiled at her friend. Today was the day Kim had to choose. Nicole really hoped Kim would say yes. Not just for her but for Jack. Those two belong together.

Nicole gave Kim a peaceful look. "How precious."

Nicole jumped on the bed, jumping up and down. She exclaimed to the blonde. "KIM IT'S CHRISTMAS! Wake up."

Kim awoke with a jerk. She came face to face with Nicole smiling innocently. She glared at Nicole who shrugged her shoulders in response. Shaking her head she felt something different. Kim looked to the open window and saw the outside look softer, more clearer. The sun was shining and birds were singing.

"A good morning would suffice you know?"

"Yea well..." Nicole started off. Kim smiled at her friend. Despite being a princess she could be as rowdy as the commoners. The two sat in silence, not speaking both knowing the same thing. It was time for Kim to decide.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say?" Nicole asked quietly looking at Kim. Kim looked at her.

"I'm not really sure. I mean I like him but I'm just afraid ill get hurt." She admitted. The first time she admitted she liked Jack. Okay she admitted it. And it was true. Jack is a loyal, fun loving, kind hearted guy that liked her very much. _No boy I ever knew would do all that stuff for me. And somehow he crept his way into my heart. _

"Can I tell you something Kim?" Nicole asked. Kim nodded.

"Yea Nicole you can tell me anything." Kim answered looking curious at the girl.

"When my family and I went to the Summerlands for the year I fell in love with this amazing guy." She spoke twirling her bracelet around. "But I was in your situation he did date a lot of women. We hit it off right away. He was so sweet and loving plus good on the peepers. A week before my family had to leave he asked me to stay. Live with him and when we were old enough get married."

Kim looked at Nicole.

"My heart told me to stay but my mind kept consisting I go home. I knew i cared deeply about him. It's just I worried what would happen. So I told him I couldn't stay. He accepted it and gave me a kissed on the cheek and left. It hurt to go but I did. I came back a year later and I saw him with this girl. He looked truly happy. I could see she loved him more than I ever could."

"What are you trying to say Nicole?" She asked. A sad soft smile on Nicole's face appeared.

"I'm saying from what I learned is if you spend all your time wondering and waiting good things will go away. To stop thinking the what if and go with it. So it ends up bad, it ends up bad. If it doesn't then, that's great! But if you keep wondering it will be too late." Nicole finished quietly. Kim took all her words in. The brunette brought the blonde into a hug. Her hands on her shoulders she spoke.

"Don't waste a great thing by waiting." Nicole put a piece of paper on the edge of the bed and left. Kim was still reveling all of Nicole's words. She and her were in the same situation. But if Kim waited too long would Jack give up. Would she have to watch Jack be with someone else. A grumble in the pit of her stomach grew.

Noticing a paper on the bed she picked it up. It was in gold and pink.

_You are cordially invited to the Brewer Residence for a grand ceremony. At Four o' clock, we will see you there. _

She turned the card around to see _'Today is the day. I have something better than a letter. See you soon Kimmy.'_ written in gold. A smile returned to her face.

She knew her decision.

* * *

"Kim you made it! And you look great!" Nicole exclaimed. The brunette had her hair up in a loose bun wearing a dark blue strapless dress that went up to her kness. On her feet with silver heels.

"Thanks Nicole, you look great too." Kim smiled. Her blonde hair was curled out and made beautifully, a small flower detailed was out into one strand of her golden locks. She was wearing a multi colored pink, green, yellow, and black dress.**(What Kim wore in Two dates and a Funeral, when she went on a date with Jerry. :( )** It was modest having a tank top look and going to her knees. Nicole smiled at the K-I-M-M-Y rings on her right hand.

"Oh there's Mother, I'll see you soon Kim." Nicole said following a tall brunette to the court.

"You look amazing." A voice commented. Kim turned around to see Jack, she felt her cheeks heat up. Jack smiled at her reaction. He loved how he could make her blush. Kim thanked Jack for his compliment looking over his attire. He wore a black suit with a matching Bowtie. He looks very good in suits.

"As do you Jack." Jack blushed at the compliment a shy smile on his face.

"Thank you Kimmy." He thanked. At the sound of a microphone screeching the two turned around. A small smile on Jacks face. The man in front of the two was pushed back pushing Kim into Jack. Kim went to move in more. Jack just wrapped his arms around the blondes waist. Kim blushed but didn't remove him.

"May I have your attention, Ladies and Gentlemen." Nicole spoke. The crowd went silent. "I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Now it is the 12th day so I would like to welcome the 12 drummer drumming."

A silent beat of drums came on. Nina came out drumming a drum. Soon 9 more approached from different corners of the rooms. Each drum accustomed to their size. A small one for Nina, and bigger one from the older drummers.

Kim beamed. When her and Cade were first in Seaford they used to pretend to be drummers they saw from the kings parade. I can't believe he remembered. Kim turned to put a kiss on his cheek.

Jack smiled. "Kim I need to tell you something. I know it may seem sudden but it is the 12th day. And you didn't reject my letters so I'm assuming you would say yes. I really hope you do."

"Jack what are-" Kim started until he cut her off.

"I need to ask this before I lose my courage to. Kim I really care for you. Everything about you I adore. I now I've said this many times, but it gets truer every time Im near you. It may seem to soon but Kim I known you for exactly 2 1/2 years and 24 days and I can't go another day without calling you my wife." He finished.

Kim noticed the music stopped after Jack spoke. Instead she spotted Nicole sitting down softly playing a harp in the background. Jack went down on one knee holding out an engagement ring. "Kimmy, will you marry me?"

Kim couldn't believe it. It was the end of the day. The room was beautiful. She looked on one of the tables. It had a J+K anagram on the tip. Wait was this whole party for her. She looked above to see her favorite dish: Mac and Cheese. He did this all for me.

She thought about this morning. Everything Nicole said. The thought of her not making her decision and him moving on with some other girl that didn't love him the way she did was bothering her. Wait Love? She thought. It made sense. The constant blush that appeared on her face, the whole reason she didn't tell Jack to stop the letters. She could've. Jack had a point she never stopped him even when he asked.

She loved him. Wow. Kim thought.

"Kind of waiting for a verbal answer Hun." Nicole snapped Kim out of her thinking. She continued to play the harp. Kim realized she hadn't spoke yet. Jack was still on one knee awaiting her response. Kim gave a shy nod. Jack still looked at her.

"Yes." She said. Jack stood up.

"Yes?" He asked. Kim nodded, a bright smile on her face. Jack Beamed.

"She said yes!" Jack exclaimed. The crowd (a lot from Nicole) cheered. Jack placed the ring on her left ringer finger. Kim smiled as Jack spun her around in a hug. Kim chuckled at Jacks eagerness. Once he stop she stood on her tiptoes. Cupping his cheek with her hand she kissed him.

Jack immediately kissed back. Kim smiled and pulled away. A blush on her cheeks. Jack smirk.

"Didn't I tell you you'd fall for me?" He asked. Kim blushed and kissed him once again. Nicole squealed. _MY BEST FRIEND IS MARRYING MY BROTHER. _She left the harp to go to the stage. Picking up a glass she used a spoon to tap it.

"Ladies and Gentleman and Kick, to the twelfth day." She announced, the others raised their glasses up. They guest didn't really understood what she meant (only a few) but went along with it.

"To the twelfth day." Kim smiled to Jack. The brunette brought her into a side hug and smile.

"And to many more."

* * *

** So next you'll see the epilogue. I like how This turned out. You're reviews were very sweet. I love you guys. So school was cancelled so I had more days of vacation. I would just want to tell everyone to be safe, stay indoors if you can from the snow. **

**So hope y'all like it. Til next time. -A**


	3. Part III

**AN: Here is the epilogue. The final installment of My True Love Gave To Me. you guys are so awesome. Going to school soon. Ugh I miss vacation. **

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing but Nicole And Olivia.**

* * *

**2 1/2 years later.**

It was the day before Christmas. Christmas Eve to be exact. Today was the day. The day of Jack and Kim's wedding. That's right their wedding. After the engagement Jack promised Kim that before they got married they should feel comfortable around each other so it would be easy for them. He added he didn't care how long it took, he just wanted her to be comfortable.

With that being said they spent the two years finding out everything with each other. They even slept together in the same bed. And sometimes do other things. Jack wanted nothing more than Kim to be his. One day after a visit to Nicole's (Being the Prince of Seaford he lived in the castle to take care of the county, Kim had no problem. Besides being betrothed they had their own wing) Kim asked if they could start planning the wedding.

Now after months of planning, scurrying, organizing, yelling, and fighting (from Nicole, she fought an evil wench to get Kim's dress) today was finally the day. They decided to have the wedding in the field of the Brewers estate. Being of high wealth it was extravagant but being a little modest. The Chairs were placed in a rows me columns looking at the two loved ones.

The priest stood on a white podium he was dressed in the standard suit but he wore a friendly face. From his vision he could see the tables with white table and the J+K anagram. The center piece was assorted in different color flowers complimenting the scenery. The white drapes were placed through the trees. From far away it looked like a page from a fairy tale.

Nicole picked at the sequined hem of her red dress. Now for their wedding they decked not to have groomsmen and bridesmaids mainly due to the fact they didn't really have enough close friends. She pushed a dark brown lock for her face to smile what was in front of her.

Jack and Kim.

They were getting married.

The blonde had her hair in the same way she did when she accepted his proposal. But she was wearing a strapless white silk gown that hugged her from the top and sprayed out, giving her a modest princess look. She was beautiful in Jacks opinion.

Jack looked great as well. He was wearing a tuxedo with a Bowtie but it brought out his eyes. Plus he was having an amazing hair day. The smile on his face was genuine Nicole's heart warmed for her brother.

"The vows please." The priest asked.

"Kim I knew I was meant to be with you when I first saw you. Even though you rejected many times, Everything about you I adore. From how you scrunch up your nose when you're angry to how you let out a tiny snort when you laugh too much. I also love how loyal and caring you are to people. You don't care about what anyone says and do whatever you want. What I'm trying to say is I love you inside and out . Well there is something else about you I love but I can't say it in front of a priest."

Jack let out a smirk as Kim blushed. Nicole shook her head at Jack. He could've left sweet, no you have to make it dirty.

"Thank you Jack, for taking me into consideration." The priest added. Jack smiled. "Kim your turn."

"I'll admit Jack at first I really didn't like you. I just thought you were Nicole's brother who charmed to many women. And I thought the only reason you wanted to court me was for me to be another girl. So when you kept insisting I said no, I didn't want to get hurt. After all those gifts you got me, each a special memory I had. I realized I could've stopped you but I didn't. The thought of you with someone else, loving someone else it bothered me. That's when I realized I love you. And these past years you made me fall in love with you even more, which I didn't think was possible. So I love you, and I really like saying that."

Kim stopped. Jack smiled. His eyes so full of love and adoration it bought a blush to her face. Nicole smiled. Even the priest smiled.

"If anyone apposes this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest asked. Jack and Kim just looked at each other. Ah now it's time for my part. Nicole turned around in her seat at the front and gave a murderous glare to the crowd behind them. Thinking she saw a hand she let out a menacing growl. Seeing no one she let a sweet smile and turned around.

"Okay so may I have the rings please. " He asked. Jack handed him the rings. The priest handed one to Jack. "Now Jack repeat after me."

**(I'm not going to waste space but just pretend the priest spoke for Jack. Jack is copying below) **

"I, Jack, take you Kim, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. With this ring I thee wed." He spoke looking into amber doe eyes, placing the ring on her finger.

"Kim repeat after me." The priest spoke. (**Again Kim talking below) **

"I, Kim, take you Jack, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. With this ring I thee wed." Kim spoke placing the ring on his finger.

"Okay now for the fun part." The priest spoke. He straightened up. "Do you, Jack, take Kim, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do." Jack spoke.

"Do you, Kim take Jack, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Kim answered.

"Yay!" The priest spoke. Straightening up he coughed. "I mean wonderful. Okay by the power vested in me, by the county of Seaford, I now province you husband and wife. You may- continue to kiss the bride."

As soon as the marriage was official Jack brought Kim into a kiss. The priest smile. Pulling away Kim blushed. Jack brought her to his side. The priest chuckled. Aww young love. "Ladies and gentlemen I pronounce you Mr&Mrs. Brewer."

The two walked down a few steps. The crowd was exclaiming. Everyone was cheering. She even heard someone say 'I can't wait for a baby brewer.' Kim blushed and kissed Jack once again.

Nicole abandoned clapping for them and ran to her brother. She was squealing all the way there. _AHH THEY'RE MARRIED_! Not caring if they were still kissing she threw herself over them. Jack pulled away to steady his sister. A smile on both their faces.

"You're married! You're married! Ahh!" Nicole exclaimed, jumping up and down. Kim smiled at her friend. Jack chuckled at his little sisters antics. Turning his head he looked at Kim. He couldn't believe it they were finally married. The girl he was pining after for 2 years was finally his wife.

I love my life.

* * *

"Can I touch it?" Nicole asked. Kim nodded. The brunette squealed as she went on her knees to touch Kim's tiny little bump. Yup you guessed it Kim was 2 months pregnant. Two years after their Kim was with child. Nicole was away on vacation for two months so she just got to touch it. "It's so cute."

"My stomach?" Kim asked laughing.

"No. A brewer baby." Nicole explained. " Hi little baby I'm your Aunt Nicole, I'm going to teach you how to fish, run, play pool.."

"Nicole the baby's not born yet." Kim chuckled. Nicole let a little laugh.

"Okay so will start with peekaboo." She explained to the bump. Standing up she hugged the blonde. Wrapping her arms around she let out a little sniffle.

"Nicole are you crying?" Kim asked looking at the brunette. She wiped her eyes.

"No I'm just really happy." She spoke hoarsely, clearing her throat."What does Jack think."

"He's absolutely thrill." Kim admitted. A giggle came to her when she remembered Jack after she told him. He sprung out of bed hugging and kissing her. After he stopped he opened their bedroom Window exclaiming "I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father!"

"Yea he told me how he reacted." Nicole giggled. She sat down next to Kim swinging her legs letting out a little tune. Kim paused to look at Nicole.

"Nicole do that again."

"Do what? The tune?" The blonde nodded. She did it again. Kim beamed. Throwing her arms around the brunette she scurried off. Going slowly not to hurt the baby but quick enough to find her room. She sat on the bed thinking of how to write it out. Jack and Kim's anniversary was coming soon and he already gave her Henry and his family. So she needed to give him something. Thanks to Nicole I have it.

"Jack sit." Kim ordered when he first walked in. Jack rolled his eyes at her sitting down, but not before kissing her and the baby. Kim blushed and told him again to sit. Jack sat down and looked.

"What's wrong Kim."

"Nothing just want to give you your present." She spoke. Jack nodded. Kim pulled out an instrument** (I don't know what instrument they use in this song) **and began to play it. She sang it going verse by verse. Jack smiled realizing what she was doing. At the final verse he smiled lovingly at her.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas_

_my true love sent to me:_

_12 Drummers Drumming_

_Eleven Pipers Piping_

_Ten Lords a Leaping_

_Nine Ladies Dancing_

_Eight Maids a Milking_

_Seven Swans a Swimming_

_Six Geese a Laying_

_Five Golden Rings_

_Four Calling Birds_

_Three French Hens_

_Two Turtle Doves_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

"Well what do you think?" Kim asked. Jack just leaned in and kissed her. Immediately kissing back the two continue. Kim pulled away and asked him again.

"I think I love that song as much as I love you." Kim blushed and look down. His hand went to her stomach. "And our baby."

"I love you Jack." She said. She cuddled to his side, her pregnancy caused her to become tired. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Kim, and baby."

* * *

Seven months later, Kim Brewer gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had her mothers complexion, her mother's light eyes, but her father's hair-well just a tuff of it. They named her Olivia Nicole Brewer the Second. Liv for short. As you look at the little family you could see love all around them. Which brings this to an end.

_All throughout the land of Seaford they lived happily ever after_.

* * *

** The end. I've never been to a wedding. So sorry if its wrong. Well til next time-A**


End file.
